


Red Dots are Fascinating, Aren't They?

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Funtime with Freddy [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Laser pointer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Freddy finds a bright dot to be very interesting and proceeds to chase it like a cat.





	Red Dots are Fascinating, Aren't They?

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly takes place during the Funtime with Freddy universe. Freddy is an animatronic in this. This is also the first non-smut fic i've written for this series.

“Oh! There it is!” Freddy said, placing his paws over the glowing red dot only for it to slide to right. Lightning chuckled, moving the laser pointer as Freddy followed the dot. “I'm gonna get it!” Freddy stated, leaping towards the dot, only for it to evade him, once again.

Lightning giggled and shined the light on Freddy's nose and Freddy slowly raised his paws to it and slammed them down onto it, causing his nose to squeak. Lightning burst into laughter and fell out of the office chair. 

“Lightning, are you okay?” Freddy asked in a concerned voice. “Of course, my Freddy-Bear. But, look! The dot's back!” Lightning said, shining the laser pointer on the wall again. “I've got it this time!” Freddy shouted, bounding towards the captivating dot. “Heheh, sure you do...” Lightning muttered under his breath.


End file.
